Mean Hunters
by ChicaPrinceton
Summary: MEANGIRLS!SUPERNATURAL. Castiel es nuevo en Kripke High School, Anna y Gabriel son sus únicos amigos. Aunque eso era antes de conocer a Los Hunters, la realeza estudiantil, gobernados por Dean Winchester.
1. Chapter 1

**Cosas que no me pertenecen:** _Supernatural_ o _Mean Girls_

**Aclaración:** Los capítulos no serán tan largos.

* * *

Michael termino de preparar los almuerzos para sus hermanos mientras Lucas (Lucifer) lavaba los trastos que había ocupado. ―¿Donde esta Gabriel? ―pregunto Lucas al ver como Anna entraba a la cocina y tomaba su bolsa de almuerzo.

―Dijo que bajaba en un minuto ―respondió la pelirroja guardando el almuerzo en su mochila.

―¿Y Castiel? ―pregunto Michael, limpiando la cocina.

―Aquí estoy ―contesto el moreno, sentado en la mesa del comedor.

―Castiel, ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no aparezcas como así? ―se quejo Lucas.

Castiel sonrió avergonzado ―Lo siento.―

Michael rodó los ojos y se acerco a él ―¿Te sientes bien? ¡Primer día de clases! ―celebro.

―Creo que me siento bien, solo espero que las clases no sean tan diferentes a las de mi antiguo colegio.―

―No deberías de preocuparte de las clases, hermanito ―dijo Gabriel, entrando.

―¿Por qué lo dices? ―pregunto el ojiazul con duda.

―Eso lo sabrás cuando lleguemos ―contesto con maldad.

―Ya, chicos. Tienen que irse. Anna, tu manejas el coche ―mando Lucas.

―¿Por qué ella? Yo soy el mayor ―se quejo Gabriel, guardando su almuerzo.

―Si, pero confiamos mas en ella y Castiel no sabe manejar ―Michael le entrego las llaves a su hermana menor.

―Lo traeré sin ningún rasguño ―dijo ella con una sonrisa.

* * *

Kripke High School no era nada como su antiguo colegio en Inglaterra. Pero su beca había terminado y tenía que volver a estudiar a América.  
Michael y Lucas lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos y rápidamente lo inscribieron a la preparatoria donde sus hermanos; Gabriel y Anna, asistían.  
Anna era su hermana menor, claro, todos tenían la misma edad por ser de madres diferentes pero ella era menor por meses.  
Gabriel era un mes mayor que él y tenía un carácter especial, le encantaba hacer mil cosas a la vez y mas que nada la ciencia ficción.

Anna estaciono el coche y bajaron inmediatamente. Gabriel y ella se dirigieron a su respectivas clases y él se encamino hacia "Ayuda Estudiantil" donde un escritorio vació lo esperaba.  
Tamborileo los dedos en el escritorio, miro el reloj en la pared, ya iba cinco minutos tarde a clase.  
Estaba a punto de irse cuando una chica entro.

―¿Castiel Novak? ―pregunto la joven sin levantar la vista de la carpeta en su mano.

―Si, soy yo ―confirmo.

―¿Eres algo de Gabriel Meyer Novak? Espero que no seas igual que el, ciertamente ese chico es un demonio ―ella levanto la vista y le miro ―Oh, bueno, no pareces nada como el ―dijo con un tono coqueto.

―Gabriel es mi hermano mayor ―contesto con decidía.

―¿Mayor? ―pregunto sorprendida ―Bueno, no me he presentado. Yo soy Meg Masters.―

Castiel tomo su mano y la estrecho ―Un gusto, Meg.―

―Si, si, el gusto es mio. Aquí esta tu mapa de la escuela y tu horario ―dijo entregándole una carpeta ―Si te das prisa aun puedes entrar a tu primera clase, el profesor Tyler siempre llega diez minutos tarde.―

Y era cierto, encontró su salón y después de tres minutos llego el profesor.

―¿Cashel Novak? ―pregunto este, frente su asiento.

―Er, Castiel, si.―

―Bueno, clase. Él es el nuevo estudiante y lo de siempre, trátenlo bien y ayudenlo en lo que necesite.―

Se escucho un "Si" en coro.

El profesor palmeo su hombro y volvió al frente del aula a impartir la clase.

―¡Iones! ―grito con alegría.

Castiel hizo una mueca, él ya sabía esa lección.

―Pssst.―

_¿Por qué en esa escuela apenas iban a enseñar de los iones?._

―Pssst.―

Él lo aprendió el primer día de clases en su antiguo colegio.

―Pssst. Castiel.―

Miro de reojo para confirmar que su compañera le hablaba ―¿Dime?.―

―Soy Ruby ―se presento la morena.

―Un gusto ―Castiel sonrió, no tenía nada de malo si no ponía atención a una lección que ya conocía.

―¿Eres hermano de Gabriel?.―

―Si, es mi hermano mayor.―

―Wow, no pareces como el.―

―¿Como él?.―

―Si, ya sabes, un total idiota.―

En cada una de sus clases le dijeron lo mismo, y una chica le hizo saber que Gabriel había sido quién le corto su cola de caballo.

Castiel se disculpo por parte de su hermano y salió de clase antes de que la chica le golpeara.

Camino hasta la cafetería y miro a sus hermanos justo antes de entrar.

―Hey, Castiel, ¿como va el primer día?.― pregunto Anna en cuanto se acerco.

―Horrible, pero no me quejo ―contesto con una sonrisa.

―Si alguien te hablo mal de mi, es totalmente cierto y te prohíbo que le digas a Michael o Lucas ―dictamino Gabriel.

―Comamos en los jardines ―propuso Anna.

Gabriel sonrió en afirmación y Castiel solo los siguió.  
Noto cuan unidos eran sus hermanos, al contrario de lo que el pensaba. Ellos se mantuvieron hablando e incluso le convencieron de faltar a una clase. Castiel miraba a una clase completa practicar una especie de quemados con y todo iba normal hasta que una chico rubio recibió un gran golpe en la cabeza, Castiel hizo un sonido de sorpresa pero antes de reaccionar, el chico ya estaba de pie con una sonrisa.

―No te preocupes Castiel, Los Hunters siempre la toma contra el pero parece encantarle ―explico Anna.

―¿Los Hunters? ―pregunto con curiosidad.

―Ellos son algo así como la realeza de Kripke High School ―contesto Gabriel.

―Si ―Anna asintió ―Si Teen Weekly se hiciera en esta escuela, ellos siempre estarían en la portada.―

Castiel inclino la cabeza a un lado sin entender.

―¿Miras a esa chica, la rubia? ―señalo Gabriel hacia la clase ―Ella es Jo Harvelle, es una de las chicas mas tontas que tu conocerás, Anna se sentó con ella en Ingles todo el año pasado...―

―Me pregunto como se deletreaba "Viernes" ―interrumpió Anna.

―Y aquel, el mas alto que nadie es Sam Winchester ―continuo explicando Gabe ―El sabe todo sobre todos, es por eso que su cabello es tan largo... Crece por cada secreto ―susurro con misterio.

―Y el diablo toma forma humana en su hermano, Dean Winchester ―Anna se sentó a su lado y señalo a un chico que estaba aventando pelotas a un grupo de chicos ―No te dejes engañar, el solo parece un idiota, mujeriego, egoísta y presuntuoso, pero en realidad es mucho mas que eso.―

―El es "La Abeja Reina", Sammy y Jo son solo sus pequeños lazarillos ―continuo Gabriel.

Castiel frunció ceño y trato de absorber toda la información.

* * *

―¿Y como te fue hoy? ―pregunto Michael durante la cena.

―¿Hiciste amigos? ―continuo Lucifer.

―Uh, no lo creo, solo preste atención a las clases ―contesto Castiel jugando con un pedazo de zanahoria en su platillo.

―Ustedes dos ―Lucifer señalo a Anna y Gabriel ―Quiero que me digan si alguien lo intenta molestar, ¿de acuerdo?.―

―Si, Lucas ―respondieron sus hermanos a unisono.

Michael y Lucas levantaron los trastos y pusieron a Gabriel a lavarlos o mas bien a poner el lavaplatos.

Castiel se dirigió a su habitación para hacer la tarea, saco su libreta de Ingles y busco la página correspondiente.

―¿Puedo pasar? ―pregunto Anna.

―Claro ―Castiel cerro el libro y se giro en la silla para mirarle.

―Gabe cree que tienes que tener esto ―dijo entregándole una carpeta.

―¿Qué es? ―pregunto, tomándola.

―Es la asignación de asientos en la cafetería.―

―¿Asignación?.―

―Si, puedes ver que en la primera mesa están los deportistas, en la segunda los asiáticos, en la tercera los artistas... Y así sucesivamente ―Anna se sentó en su cama.

―¿Y donde me tengo que sentar yo? ―volvió a preguntar mirando la carpeta y dibujos.

En la cuarta mesa de la primera hilera, ahí estamos Gabe y yo.―

Castiel asintió, aun sin entender y miro como la mesa de el llamado "Los Hunters" estaba en el centro de la cafetería.

* * *

―Hola ―le saludo un chico al día siguiente, justo cuando entraba a la cafetería ―Estamos haciendo una encuesta sobre el costo de los desayunos, dime ¿a cuanto tu bollo? ―pregunto con una amplia sonrisa.

―Er, ¿perdón? ―dijo sin entender.

―Tu bollo, ¿cuanto cuesta? ―volvió a preguntar pero ahora con una risa.

―Vete, Benny ―dijo una voz tras el.

―Oh, Dean, solo nos estamos conociendo ―se defendió el castaño.

Dean se interpuso entre ellos y empujo a Benny ―Que te vayas ―mando de nuevo.

Benny resoplo y se alejo.

Dean rió en voz baja y se puso frente a él ―Ven, siéntate con nosotros ―dijo tomándole la mano y encaminandolo a la mesa en el centro.

Sam y Jo ya estaban en ella y le sonrieron en cuanto se sentó.

―¿Por qué no te conozco? ―pregunto Dean al sentarse.

―Soy nuevo, me acabo de mudar de Inglaterra.

―Oh eso es tan _fetch_ ―exclamo Sam.

―¿Qué demonios es "_Fetch_"? ―le pregunto Dean a su hermano.

―Es británico, ¿verdad Castiel? ―el castaño le miro.

―Er, si, pero no es usado en la región donde yo vivía.―

Jo dio un respingo e inclino su cabeza hacia un lado ―Entonces si eres británico, ¿porque no tienes acento ―preguntó con duda.

―Oh por Dios, Jo. No puedes ir por allí preguntando a la gente porque no tiene acento ―replico Sam.

Dean rodó los ojos y apoyo sus codos en la mesa, poniendo su cabeza sobre sus manos ―Pero, en serio, eres lindo ―le dijo mirándole.

Castiel bajo la mirada y se sonrojo ―Gracias ―murmuro.

―Entonces, ¿estas de acuerdo, tu crees que eres lindo? ―contesto Dean.

―No, ah... ―Castiel levanto la vista con susto.

Dean sonrió y le miro ―Oh, esa gabardina esta increíble, ¿donde la conseguiste?.―

Castiel miro su ropa ―Era parte de mi antiguo uniforme, supuse que no tenía nada de malo si la usaba ―confeso.

―Es hermosa ―siguió Dean ―¿Nos darías un momento?.―

―Claro ―miro hacia los lados y noto que Gabriel y Anna le veían con asombro, su hermano gesticulo un "¿Que pasa?" y el solo negó, tampoco sabía que sucedía.

―Bueno, esta decidido ―volvió a hablar Dean ―Queremos que te sientes con nosotros el resto de la semana ―propuso con una sonrisa.

―Bien, supongo ―acepto, al notar que ya era tarde y no había tocado su platillo, se levanto con bandeja en mano.

―Oh, y en Miércoles usamos rosa ―grito Jo.


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Adivinen que? Supernatural no me pertenece, al igual que Mean Girls.**

* * *

―Totalmente increíble y oportuno. Te puedes sentar con ellos y después decirnos todo de lo que hablaron ―celebro Gabriel.

Castiel apago el televisor de la sala y le miro ―No lo se, Dean parece muy agradable ―vaciló.

―Dean es el diablo en persona ―siguió Gabriel, sentándose a su lado izquierdo.

―¿Por qué lo odias? ―pregunto Castiel.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―replico el rubio.

―Parece que le odias...―

―¿Y cual es tu pregunta? ―inquirió de nuevo a la defensiva.

―Mi pregunta es: ¿por que?.―

Gabriel abrió la boca para contestar pero en eso Anna entro a la sala ―Dean Winchester hizo que Gabriel ter...―comenzó a decir antes de ser callada por un cojín que pego en su cara.

―Eso no importa Castiel ―continuo Gabriel ―Esto no es sobre odio, mira esto como un experimento, a ti te gustan los experimentos, ¿no? ―Castiel asintió ―Entonces es como si nosotros estudiáramos el comportamiento de esa especie, ¿me sigues? ―Castiel volvió a asentir ―Bien, y tu eres nuestro contacto. Como Spock es el contacto de Vulcano con la Flota Estelar, ¿si? ―le miro.

―Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto, ademas tienes que especificar que Spock, Prime o Reboot ―comenzó a explicar.

―El punto es si lo harás, Castiel ―dijo Anna, sentándose a su lado derecho.

Castiel dudo un poco, estudiar nuevas especies se escuchaba bien, ademas era Gabriel, su hermano, no lo pondría en una situación incomoda solo por gusto. Miro a Anna ―¿Tienes algo rosa? ―le pregunto.

―Uh, solo una falda ―contesto ella.

―Yo tengo algo que se te verá asombroso ―dijo Gabriel.

―¿Ya hicieron la tarea? ―pregunto Lucifer mientras entraba a la casa, seguido por Michael.

Anna y Castiel asintieron mientras Gabriel negó.

―Claro, demasiado lento para pensar ―dijo Lucifer, ganando la risa de todos, incluido Gabriel.

* * *

Al día siguiente se topo de nuevo con Meg, quién resulto ser muy buena en Matemáticas y para su suerte se sentó frente a él.

―¿Tienes un lapiz? ―pregunto la chica mientras le miraba.

Castiel asintió nerviosamente y le ofreció el que estaba usando, ella lo tomo y volvió a ver al frente.

Castiel sonrió, no lo había notado antes pero Meg era muy atractiva, su cabello rubio era perfecto, su voz era un sonido encantador y su rostro era...

―Hermoso ―murmuro sin darse cuenta. Sintió pánico al ver como Meg le miraba y peor aun cuando toda la clase lo miraba ―Es decir, sub n = n + 1 sobre 4 ―compuso al ver de reojo la pizarra. El profesor pareció satisfecho por su respuesta y continuo la clase.

Al final de la clase trato de salir corriendo para evitar a Meg pero se vio detenido por un chico asiático ―Kevin, Kevin Tran. Soy de los MateAtletas, necesitamos un nuevo integrante y te estoy pidiendo oficialmente que te nos unas ―extiendo una tarjeta.

―Oh, lo pensaré ―contesto mientras toma la tarjeta.

―Avísanos, para pedir las chaquetas ―Kevin dio un pequeño brinco y dio media vuelta para irse.

* * *

―Y no puedes usar short deportivos los Martes, el cabello mohicano esta mas que prohibido y si quieres hacerte un tatuaje tiene que ser uno aceptable... ―siguió dictando Sam, mientras Jo asienta a cada una de las reglas. Castiel trato de entender cada una pero pensaba que la mayoría eran para un grupo de escolar.

―No solo tu ―continuo Sam ―Si alguno de nosotros rompe esas reglas, no podemos sentarnos aquí. Si rompemos esas reglas, nos tenemos que sentar... ―Sam desvió su mirada hacia la mesa donde estaban Anna y Gabriel ―Con los geeks ―murmuró, bajando la mirada.

―Y nosotros siempre votamos antes de pedirle a alguien que se siente con nosotros ―prosiguió Jo.

―Y es lo mismo con los chicos y chicas ―Sam volvió a tomar la palabra ―Tal vez pienses que te gusta alguien, pero puedes estar mal.―

―¿Cuan vegetarianas son las hamburguesas de la cafetería? ―preguntó Dean cuando se acerco.

―Tienen suplemento de carne ―dijo Jo.

―Bueno, en realidad si contiene algún tipo de carne no es vegetariana, de tofu, tal vez pero se ha demostrado que a veces el tofu esta hecho de pescado ―contestó Castiel.

Dean frunció ceño ―Lo que sea, mejor pediré un pie ―resopló y fue hacia la barra de comida.

―¿Ya encontraste alguien que te guste? ―preguntó Sam.

Castiel se vio distraído por seguir a Dean y cuando realizó que el menor de los Winchester le hablaba, se movió incómodamente.

―Um... Si, creo ―respondió jugando con su corbata rosada.

―¿Quién? ―demanda la rubia.

―¿Meg Masters...? ―murmuro sin pensarlo.  
―No ―casi grita Jo.

Castiel se sorprendió y miro a Sam que negaba ―No, no te puede gustar Meg, es la ex novia de Dean, él estaba devastado cuando terminaron ―dijo.

―Pensé que el la termino por Samuel Colt ―corto la chica.

Sam la miro y puso los ojos en blanco ―Como sea ―volvió la mirada a él ―Los ex's están prohibidos, solo no. No te preocupes, no le diremos a nadie, sera nuestro pequeño secreto ―sonrió con complicidad.

Al final del día Castiel ya sabía la pirámide social, el top ten de las canciones de Bon Jovi, el tatuaje que tenía permitido ponerse y el significado de eso. Y su cabeza dolía, dolía demasiado.

Estaba en el estacionamiento para caminar hacia el coche donde Anna le esperaba, pero un gran automóvil de color negro se interpuso en su camino.

―Sube, niño. Vamos a ir por unas cervezas ―grito Dean desde el asiento piloto.

Castiel miro hacia el coche de la familia y miro a Gabriel a punto de entrar que le hizo una seña discreta para que fuera.

* * *

"The Winchesters", era el bar a donde fueron y entraron porque, bueno, era mas que obvio que el bar era de la familia de Dean y Sam.

En el fondo se escuchaba una canción sobre un hijo desviado o descarrilado.

―¿Sabes quién canta esa? ―pregunto Sam al notar que le ponía mucha atención.

―Um... ¿Metallica? ―tanteo.

Dean soltó una risa y lo abrazo por los hombros ―Me encanta, él es como un alien.

Castiel tomo su botella entre sus manos y se sonrojo.

Jo bebió de su copa y le miro ―Entonces, ¿ya pensaste en tu actividad extracurricular? ―pregunto recargándose en la mesa.

―Los MateAtletas ―dijo asintiendo, secretamente la idea le emocionaba.

―No, Cass ―Dean le soltó ―No puedes unirte a ellos, eso es suicidio social.―

―En mi antiguo colegio entre mas inteligente eras, mas popular serías ―confeso.

―Si, Cass. Pero esto es USA. Tienes tanta suerte de tenerme ―dijo para después beber de su botella.

Sam se levanto de su lugar ―Vamos a casa ―pidió a Dean.

―Claro ―respondió el ojiverde.

* * *

La casa de los Winchester estaba conectada directamente al bar.

Castiel se preocupo, no quería conocer a los padres de sus nuevos amigos con un aliento alcohólico.

―Nuestros padres murieron hace un año ―explico Dean al ver su preocupación ―Tio Bobby es quién cuida de nosotros pero el ahora esta de viaje ―continuo diciendo mientras subían las escaleras.

―Lo siento mucho, Dean ―le dijo.

―No importa ―Dean abrió la puerta y entraron.

―Lo siento, Sam ―le murmuro al mas alto quien solo sonrió.

La habitación de Dean era... ―Muy grande ―dijo sin pensar.

Dean puso música de rock y le miro ―Era la de mis padres ―explico.

Pronto Sam y Jo murmuraban cosas en la cama mientras Dean practicaba con una guitarra. Castiel tanto el mirar alrededor del cuarto, miro una colección de cd y tomo algunos.

Bad Company, AC/DC, Kansas y mas grupos que no reconocía.

Tras los cd miro un libro ―_Burn Book_ ―leyó.

―Calla, Cass. Había olvidado eso ―Dean dejo su guitarra a un lado y camino hacia él.

―Perdón ―se avergonzó y le entrego el libro.

Dean rió bajo y lo tomo ―Mira, Sammy ―grito mientras abrió el libro.

―¡Había olvidado eso! ―exclamo Jo, poniéndose de pie.

Castiel miro de reojo las hojas del libro y pego un pequeño salto al ver la foto de su hermana menor donde marcaba en grande las palabras "**Mojigata**" y "**Solterona**".

Dean no pareció darse cuenta y dio vuelta a la página, donde ahora estaba la fotografía de Gabriel "**Virgen**" y "**Estúpido**".

―Demasiado lento para pensar ―dijo asintiendo.

―Eso esta bueno, escribelo ―mando Dean a Jo.

Y Castiel pensó que tal vez eso solo era gracioso en familia.

* * *

―Como, ¿no entienden que somos familia? ―pregunto Anna.

―Creo que no ―respondió haciendo su tarea de Historia.

―Son muy estúpidos ―dijo Gabriel, acostado en su cama, también haciendo tarea.

―Pero cuéntanos mas ―pidió Anna.

―Eh... ―dudo un poco ―No le digan a Michael o Lucas pero me invitaron una cerveza ―confeso, dejando su lápiz a un lado.

―Te están corrompiendo ―grito Anna con los ojos muy abiertos.

―¿Que más? ―pregunto nuevamente Gabriel.

―Eh... Tienen un libro donde critican a todos.―

―¿Que dicen de mi? ―pidió con urgencia su hermano.

―No estas en el ―mintió.

―Esos malditos ―se quejo Gabriel.

―No me siento cómodo con esto, Gabe ―dijo girando en la silla.

―No, Castiel. Tenemos que hacer esto, ¿recuerdas? Nuestro experimento.―

* * *

**N/A:** Les invito a leer mi fic '_'_**Universidad** **SuperWhoAvengerLock**_''_ trata de nuestros personajes favoritos de estas series, pero seguimos su vida en facebook. Ah, se entiende.


	3. Chapter 3

**SUPERNATURAL no es mio.**

* * *

Era Jueves por la tarde y ya tenía saliendo con Los Hunters dos semanas, lo suficiente como para enterarse lo que a cada uno le molestaba de ellos mismos.

'_'Mis ojos son tan pequeños''_ se quejaba Jo.

_''Soy tan alto que los maestros no me dejan entrar a ningún equipo''_ claro, se quejaba Sam.

'_'Odio tener estas pecas, parezco un Weasley''_ sinceramente a Castiel le sorprendió que Dean Winchester hiciera una referencia a Harry Potter.

_''¿Deje de hacer pipí en la cama hasta los 9...?''_ sugirió como una queja de si mismo, algo que resulto suficiente para los demás.

* * *

―No, Cass. No puedes seguir vistiendo como guardia de seguridad ―dictamino Dean en cuanto llegaron a la habitación de este.

―¿Guardia de seguridad? ―pregunto, mirando su propia ropa.

―Si, quítate eso. Jo, ayúdame a encontrarle algo bueno ―mando Dean, caminando a su closet.

―No creo que sea buena idea, Dean ―trato de replicar.

―La gabardina se quedará, eso si, parece tu toque personal ―continuó deduciendo el ojiverde.

―¡Es tan fetch! ―celebro Sam.

* * *

Llego a casa casi de noche y Lucifer lo esperaba en la sala.

―¿Donde estuviste? ―le pregunto.

―Fui con unos amigos... ―trato de explicar.

Lucifer frunció ceño y le miro ―¿Y esa ropa?.―

Castiel trato de reprimir una sonrisa al recordar los diferentes tipos de prendas que se había probado antes de que Sam, Jo y Dean decidieran que una camisa purpura con pantalón negro y su gabardina encima era lo mejor para usar.

―Es de un amigo, me la regalo.―

―No tienes que pedir ropa a tus amigos ―Lucifer se puso de pie y camino hacia él.

―Lo se, pero ellos... ―trato de explicar, pero en realidad Lucifer le estaba dando miedo.

―Tranquilo, Lucas ―escucho la voz de Michael ―Estoy seguro de que sus amigos lo hicieron de buena gana, no es como si lo vieran mal vestido, solo querían que estuviera mas cómodo. No es así, ¿Cassie? ―dijo, parándose justo a lado de Lucifer.

―Si, Michael ―respondió.

Lucas pareció tranquilizarse solo por la presencia de Michael ―Ve a dejar tus cosas, la cena ya va estar lista.―

* * *

―Wow, ¿de que concierto de rock te escapaste? ―pregunto Gabriel al verlo.

―Yo creo que te ves bien ―dijo Anna.

Castiel se quito su gabardina y dejo su mochila en el suelo ―Dean me dio la ropa.―

―Entonces ya eres oficialmente uno de ellos ―Gabriel se levanto y camino hacia su laptop, en el escritorio.

―¿Qué haces? ―le pregunto, caminando hacia el baño.

―Te hago tu cuenta en facebook, créeme, necesitaras una.―

Castiel, dentro del baño, se quito la ropa para ducharse, la doblo cuidadosamente y la puso a un lado. Al salir de ducharse se visto con unos jeans flojos y una camisa con la insignia de la Flota Estelar.

―¿Castiel Noval?¿Porque no poner el Meyer? ―pregunto cuando Gabriel le mostró su cuenta de facebook.

―Así Los Hunters no se enterarán que somos familia, es parte de nuestro secreto ―explico Anna.

Castiel resoplo.

―Cassie, llamada para ti ―anunció Michael, asomando la cabeza.

Anna corrió hacia la puerta, tomo el teléfono y cerro. Puso el teléfono en altavoz y Gabriel insistió a Castiel para que contestara.

―¿Hola? ―preguntó con duda.

―_Se tu secreto_ ―se escucho la voz de Dean Winchester al otro lado.

Castiel miro con asombro a Gabriel ―¿Que secreto? ―tanteo.

―_Que te gusta Meg, Sammy me lo dijo_.

Reprimió un suspiro de alivio ―Oh .―

―_No importa, sabes. Puedes andar con ella_ .―

―¿Que? .―

―_Si, Cass._―

―Oh, bien, supongo...―

―_En realidad Jo no cree que te guste Meg, ella cree que te gusta alguien mas_.―

―¿Así? ―dudo un poco.

―Ella cree, bueno, que te gusto ―Castiel podría jurar que podía mirar la sonrisa de Dean cuando dijo eso.

Anna y Gabriel le miraron y el no supo que decir.

―_¿Entonces?_ ―presiono Dean.

―No, no es cierto ―se encontró así mismo mintiendo.

―_Bueno, como sea. ¿No estas enojado porque Sam me dijo tu secreto? Porque si es así puedes decírmelo, es decir, fue un poco cabrón, ¿no lo crees?._―

―No, solo creo que le gusta llamar la atención... ―

―_¿Oíste Sammy? Cass no esta molesto contigo_ ―celebro Dean con exageración.

―_¡No puedo creer que pienses que me gusta la atención!_ ―grito el menor de los Winchester.

Gabriel dio un pequeño salto y justo cuando iba a colgar, se escucho la linea muerta.

―¿Te gusta Dean Winchester? ―le interrogo Anna.

Castiel humedeció sus labios y miro a sus hermanos ―No.

* * *

En un día lluvioso, Meg volvió a hablar con él.

―Esta lloviendo ―señalo ella.

―Si ―contesto él.

A decir verdad, Meg era linda e inteligente. Pero Castiel no pensaba en ser novio de ella o algo más.

El timbre sonó y comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

―Hey, Unicornio ―dijo Meg, frente a él ―Hay una fiesta de Halloween en mi casa el fin de semana, puedes ir si quieres ―le extendió una hoja con la dirección ―Con disfraz, eh. ―puntualizo antes de salir.

* * *

**N/A:** Les invito a leer mi fic '_'_**Universidad** **SuperWhoAvengerLock**_''_ trata de nuestros personajes favoritos de estas series, pero seguimos su vida en facebook. Ah, se entiende. Por cierto, Michael (para mi) es el joven John Winchester y Lucifer, pues, Mark Pellegrino


End file.
